


𖤐 ℝ𝕀𝕋𝕌𝔸𝕃𝕊 𝔸ℕ𝔻 ℂ𝕌𝔻𝔻𝕃𝔼𝕊 𖤐

by welcometochavtown



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Little Space, Rituals, Wicca, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometochavtown/pseuds/welcometochavtown
Summary: Witchy cuddles.
Relationships: Alissa Salls/Oliver Sykes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	𖤐 ℝ𝕀𝕋𝕌𝔸𝕃𝕊 𝔸ℕ𝔻 ℂ𝕌𝔻𝔻𝕃𝔼𝕊 𖤐

**Author's Note:**

> {CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL AGE REGRESSION. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.}

She pulled a handful of cinnamon incense sticks out of the box, laying them in a neat pile on the driftwood she used as an altar.

The censer she places beside them was in the shape of a cauldron, a small pentagram in the centre of it and the handle decorated with crystals, all shades of green.

She took the wooden bowl from next to her, placing it in front of the censer, slightly to the left. The small bowl was filled with rock salt, with herbs and flower petals sprinkled over them.

An identical wooden bowl was sat in level with the salt, only to the right of censer. The bottom of the bowl had been painted with a star-filled sky; it had been painted by her husband, when they'd been doing arts and crafts.

A crescent-moon candleholder was set in front of both bowls, in between the two. A red candle was buried in the middle of it. The moon itself was engraved with swirls and a pentagram, and was made out of stone.

Two slender candles stood to attention at either side of the bowls, keeping guard of the contents of the altar.

The althame laying in front of the candle had a pumice stone blade, and wooden vines acting as a handle. Three Blue Goldstone crystals were embedded into the handle. They were her husband's favourite crystal (they reminded him of the night sky, and inspired the painting of the bowl), so she had them all around the house. It was cute seeing his pretty face light up adorablyand point to them with a toothy smile.

Her stone chalice was filled with red wine, the colour reminding her of the grapes her and her husband had gone out to pick in a vineyard. He was so excited that day.

Nodding her head to herself, she decided she'd take him there again.

The chalice itself was covered in patterns — swirls, lines, crescent-moons, a pentagram and waves.

The hand-made pinnacle her husband had made for her was next to be placed on the altar. It was a circle of twigs and leaves, with branches (and a miniature broomstick and magick staff) making up a pentagram in the middle. A crescent-moon charm hung in the center of the the star-shaped symbol.

She was so proud of him for making that, and he so good at helping her craft things.

She picked up her wand, which was wooden with vines carved into it. The vines snaked up the wand, enclosing two more Blue Goldstones. One was spherical, and hidden in the main part of the wand. The other was a bullet shape, and it sprouted from the embrace of vines at the end of the wand.

Brushing her auburn hair over her shoulder, she huffed; her fringe blew out of her eyes briefly, before resuming the position it was in previously. She glanced down at her outfit, making a quick decision to not change clothes. Her shirt was form-fitting, with long sleeves, and black in colour. The colour matched that of her tight shorts and shin-high boots.

Three, bullet-shaped, crystal necklaces dangled around her neck: one Opalite, one Blue Goldstone, and one Purple Fluorite. Seeing the familiar, night-sky-resembling stone made her mind drift to her husband. He loved the stone so much, because it reminded him of the night sky. Their first date was in an empty field at midnight, on a full moon. The pair spent the night looking at the sky through a telescope. The moment she showed him her Blue Goldstone necklace, he gazed at it in wonder, claiming the stone to be his favourite of all the ones she'd shown him.

He was so cute.

Though no noise was made, she could sense the presence of her husband behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts of him.

She gently put the wand back down, not turning to face him.

"What do you need, Oliver?" she asked, not looking up from her altar.

"Awissa, I wan' cuddwes," he told her shyly, replacing the 'l's in his words with a 'w'.

Alissa looked over her shoulder at him, smiling at the cute sight that stood in the doorway.

He was dressed in his favourite 'Sonic The Hedgehog' pyjamas (though they were hanging off his skinny frame sloppily) and a pair of fluffy, white-and-grey striped socks. A fluffy, dinosaur-print blanket was being clutched tightly by his fists, and a husky (that he liked to call a 'wolf') plushie tucked snuggly between his torso and his forearm.

"Aww, Baby," she cooed, "Come here, Cutie."

"Fank 'ou!"

Oliver shuffled over to her, sitting on her lap sideways.

"Wha' you doin'?" he asked innocently, resting his nose against his plushie.

Alissa wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm doing magick, Love."

"Magick?" Oliver gasped, looking at her. "Mummy is magick?"

She rubbed his tummy lightly, nodding.

"That's right, My Little Prince."

The pair sat in silent for a while, apart from their almost-inaudible breathing.

"Wanna go cuddle on the sofa?" Alissa asked out of nowhere.

The floor was cold, and she wasn't focussing on a ritual to keep her mind off it.

Her husband's hazel eyes lit up. 

"Pwease, Mummy!"

Oliver stood up, bouncing on the spot in anticipation. She smiled at his cuteness, standing up too. Her fingers threaded with his, and they walked into the living room.

Alissa slumped onto the sofa, patting her lap.

"Come here, Love."

"Yay!" he cheered, wasting no time to be close to her.

She didn't mind having Oliver sit on her lap. He was incredibly touchy and needy, and she loved it.

Sighing, he tapped her shoulder gently, causing her to hum and look at him.

"I tiwed, Mummy," he complained with a pout, replacing the 'r' with a 'w'.

Just like he had with the 'l'.

Alissa melted at his cuteness.

"Aww, sad baby. Woke up too early?"

He pouted again, so she pushed his bottom lip back into place.

"Mhm, I waked too earwy."

Oliver nibbled on the finger against his lip, still pouting.

His wife pulled her finger from between his teeth, taping his cheek as gently as she could.

"No biting, Baby," she scolded.

Oliver huffed, and looked away grumpily: she was such a meanie!

Alissa sighed, hand gripping his jaw and forcing him to look at her.

He shyly made eye-contact, cheeks pink.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Want me to kiss it better?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Pwease!" he whined, dragging the word out.

Her lips met the skin of his cheek, lingering. She felt his skin heat up at the touch of her lips (which she found adorable).

"All better now," Alissaassured him, when she pulled away.

He smiled at her tiredly.

"Fanks, Mummy. I s'eep now."

She carded her hand through Oliver's curly hair to lull him to sleep.

"Goodnight, Meu Amor. I love you."

"I wuv you too."

Moments later, soft snores were escaping both of their lips.


End file.
